MOONSHINE
by gaejoha
Summary: [Benar, kenyataan memang tidak seindah khayalan, tapi terkadang kenyataan lebih menyenangkan dari khayalan][Bae Jinyoung yang mengkhayalkan bisa bersama Park Jihoon][Wanna One][PD101S2][Winkdeep/Jinhoon/Pocaris]


A/N: Oneshoot hadiah debutnya tiga bias di Wanna One, especially for Bae Jinyoung, my ultimate.

* * *

 **MOONSHINE**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon x Lai Guanlin (POCARIS). T. GS, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Hurt/Comfort._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 _Moonshine (moon-shahyn): empty or foolish talk, ideas, etc.; nonsense._

 _[Benar, kenyataan memang tidak seindah khayalan.]_

* * *

"Bae Jinyoung, tolong matikan kipas anginnya."

Lelaki yang disuruh oleh seorang gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dia bisa melihat mata sayu itu mengarah padanya. Jinyoung sadar didekatnya ada banyak siswa lain yang sedang mengobrol. Seperti Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob yang bermesraan selagi mengobrol dengannya, Lee Daehwi yang menunduk main ponsel disampingnya, juga dibelakangnya ada Jaechan dan Hyunmin yang entah sedang apa.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, Jinyoung menarik tali kipas dan mematikannya. Gadis disebrang sana –Park Jihoon mengangkat ibu jarinya tinggi, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Jinyoung mengangguk kecil dan kembali duduk.

Ah, lihatlah senyum Jinyoung.

Lelaki itu senang sekali setelah mendengar suara Jihoon yang meminta bantuannya. Sudah sejak kelas 1 ia menyukai Jihoon, si cantik dari kelas 1-C yang juga satu kelas dengannya. Sekarang ia dan Jihoon berada dikelas yang sama lagi, 2-B. Hanya saja Jinyoung masih belum pernah berusaha untuk mendekatinya atau sekedar basa-basi dengannya. Salahkan sifat pemalunya –yang padahal kalau sudah kenal akrab Jinyoung akan bersikap malu-maluin.

Hyungseob dan Woojin tatap-tatapan setelah melihat senyum malu-malu Jinyoung. Gadis berwajah manis yang mempunyai kekasih itu mencolek-colek Jinyoung kecil. "Ciye, Jinyoung," Goda Hyungseob. "Buru, ih. Keburu diambil orang."

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum malunya. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Jihoon yang duduk dideretan dekat pintu kelas. Gadis itu menopang pipinya sambil memandang ke teman sebangkunya, Guanlin, yang tertidur dimeja belajarnya.

Senyum Jihoon selagi memandangi Guanlin meredakan senyum Jinyoung.

Baru kali ini senyuman Jihoon tak mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Mungkin karena senyum itu seakan tak akan pernah untuknya, atau juga karena ia sadar kalau Park Jihoon sudah tak bisa diraihnya. Jemari Jihoon memainkan helaian rambut hitam Guanlin sayang. Kali ini Jinyoung bukannya tidak bisa ikut tersenyum lagi, melainkan seperti ada _dementor_ yang menghisap kebahagiannya sekarang.

"Teman sebangkunya itu sedang tidak enak badan," Suara pelan milik Woojin membuatnya berhenti memandangi Jihoon, Jinyoung menatap si rambut merah. "Dia mungkin khawatir Guanlin kedinginan, sehingga menyuruhmu mematikan kipas anginnya. Kalau dia yang mematikannya bisa jadi dia malah membangunkan Guanlin, makanya dia menyuruhmu."

Jinyoung mengangguk seolah kata-kata Woojin adalah apa yang terjadi barusan. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu menunduk, menaruh keningnya dilipatan tangan lalu menutup matanya. Sakit sih, tapi Jinyoung tetap berpikir kalau Jihoon memang orang yang perhatian.

Park Jihoon memang selalu baik ke semua orang.

* * *

Besoknya, Jihoon meminta tolong lagi padanya untuk mematikan kipas angin yang sialnya bertengger di dinding dekat tempat duduknya.

Ini namanya menyiram air ke luka bakar. Belum sembuh sakitnya yang kemarin melihat Jihoon yang begitu perhatian pada Guanlin, sekarang Jihoon kembali menyuruhnya dan mempertontonkan kasih sayangnya pada Guanlin. Jinyoung tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jihoon apalagi salah Guanlin, tidak, mereka tidak salah. Jihoon hanya terlalu baik hati pada teman sebangkunya, dan Guanlin tidak pernah ingin sakit, bukan?

Hal yang biasa jika teman sebangkumu sakit dan kipas angin mengarah padanya, sehingga seseorang harus mematikannya.

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung."

Kali ini Guanlin yang bicara dan Jihoon hanya melempar cengiran lebar pada Jinyoung. Yang membantu hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Ah, hati Jinyoung sakit dan ia merasa sangat menyedihkan. Walaupun sejujurnya Jinyoung tidak yakin kalau Jihoon menyukai Guanlin atau tidak, tetap saja rasanya sakit ketika gadis yang kau suka hanya meminta tolong padamu agar lelaki lainnya merasa nyaman.

 _Hei, lalu aku bagaimana? Perhatikan aku!_

* * *

Jinyoung dapat tugas piket untuk membersihkan kelas bersama siswa lainnya, sedangkan para siswi mendapat tugas piket diluar kelas. Lelaki kurus itu menaik-naikan kursi ke atas meja sehingga temannya yang kebagian tugas menyapu bisa dengan mudah membersihkannya.

Dia bertemu pandang dengan Guanlin –yang masih kurang sehat, yang membersihkan jendela dengan kemoceng. Guanlin tampak benar-benar lemas meskipun kondisi paling parahnya adalah kemarin. Jinyoung baru saja selesai mengangkat kursi dan ingin menggantikannya, namun ia melihat Jihoon sudah datang dari luar kelas.

"Aku sudah selesai mengelap loker," Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu bicara pada Guanlin. "Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan. Aku yang akan menggantikan tugasmu, hn?"

Jinyoung hanya bisa berdiri diujung ruangan, layaknya menonton drama pagi kesukaan ibunya dan tidak bisa menggugat jika ibunya sudah memegang _remote_ televisi. Adegan Jihoon dan Guanlin mirip dengan apa yang ada di komik perempuan milik Daehwi. Jinyoung pikir hal-hal seperti ini hanya ada di komik perempuan.

"Uh, Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Jihoon mengapit lengan Guanlin. "Aku keluar sebentar mengantar Guanlin ke ruang kesehatan. Biarkan tugasnya Guanlin nanti aku yang selesaikan kalau Haknyeon bertanya dimana Guanlin, oke?"

"I-iya, oke."

Gadis itu berterima kasih dan menggiring Guanlin keluar kelas. Jinyoung berjalan menuju pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya, melihat Jihoon yang lebih pendek memimpin Guanlin. Mereka terlihat serasi dengan perbedaan tinggi yang menggemaskan, pikir Jinyoung cemburu.

 _Ah, andai saja itu aku._

Jinyoung kembali masuk dan mengambil kemoceng yang tadi dipakai Guanlin. Dia mulai mengerjakan tugas piket Guanlin, daripada Jihoon yang bekerja dikerumunan siswa, lebih baik dia saja yang bersukarela.

"Yah, Bae Jinyoung," Gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampirinya. "Kau itu kentara sekali cemburunya. Lihat, diatas kepalamu ada awan hitam."

"Kau mudah bicara seperti itu karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya, Lee Daehwi," Ketus Jinyoung. "Enak jadi perempuan, tunggu lelaki datang lalu tinggal tolak atau terima. Kalau lelaki harus usaha–"

"Lalu utarakan, tinggal tunggu jawaban tolak atau terima. Sama saja kan?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab, dia kesal. Daehwi meninggalkannya disana, entahlah mungkin keluar menemui pacarnya, Jinyoung tak peduli. Tangannya membuka jendela dengan kasar karena kesal, namun kelakuannya membuat telapak tangan kanannya terluka gores yang cukup dalam. Sakit, namun dia diam saja ketika setetes-dua tetes darahnya menetes ke kusen jendela.

"Yah!"

Rambut satin hitamnya bergoyang ketika ia menoleh cepat. Jihoon entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya dan meneriakinya. Jihoon memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dan tangan Jihoon yang lainnya menampung darahnya yang menetes.

Jihoon membawanya ke wastafel dekat ruang olah raga dibelakang gedung utama sekolah. Gadis itu membuka keran dan mengarahkan telapak tangan Jinyoung ke air dingin yang mengalir.

"Kau ini bikin aku sibuk bulak-balik saja," Keluh Jihoon sambil mengusap goresan di telapak tangan Jinyoung. "Sakit nggak?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Pantas kau diam saja pas tergores."

"Sakitnya nggak seberapa kok dibanding melihatmu dengan Guanlin."

Jihoon tertawa. Ah, ini suara yang Jinyoung favoritkan dari Jihoon. "Aku juga sakit melihatmu dengan Daehwi."

"Daehwi 'kan sudah punya Samuel." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Guanlin yang sudah punya Seonho, bodoh!"

"Ng.. nggak tahu."

Jihoon menutup keran dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana _training_ sekolahnya. Kain sapu tangan berwarna _mint_ milik Jihoon melilit telapak tangan Jinyoung. Ah, andai saja Jihoon tahu kalau Jinyoung benci warna _mint_ dan _neon_ –yang merupakan tipe warna kesukaan Jihoon.

"Sementara pakai ini dulu, nanti kau minta pembalut luka ke ruang kesehatan saja, oke?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, menurut. "Lalu yang tadi kita bicarakan bagaimana?"

Senyum Jihoon kembali terpasang. "Yang mana?"

"Guanlin, Seonho, Daehwi, Samuel…"

"Kenapa? Mereka 'kan berpasangan," Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, senyumannya membuat Jinyoung bingung mau ambil ponsel untuk mengambil gambar Jihoon yang super imut atau menyatakan cintanya sekarang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi, kau juga cemburu aku dekat dengan Daehwi?"

"Menurutmu aku suka nyuruh-nyuruh biar apa? Biar kau berhenti bicara dengannya dan menoleh padaku," Jawab Jihoon jujur. Gadis itu meninju kecil dada Jinyoung. "Eiy! Nggak peka!"

Jinyoung tertawa dan mengacak rambut lembut Jihoon. "Aku suka padamu, Jihoon. Dari kelas 1."

"Aku juga suka Jinyoung, dari awal kenalan malah," Bisik Jihoon imut, Jinyoung makin gemas. "Aku pikir kau suka pada Daehwi, tetapi kau membiarkannya berpacaran dengan Samuel mulai kelas 2 dan masih duduk sebangku dengannya. Itu membingungkan, jadi ya.. gitu deh!"

"Aku senang kau juga suka padaku."

"Hn!"

Jinyoung lalu diam, masih senyum-senyum senang mengetahui selama ini ternyata cintanya terbalas. Namun sepertinya Jinyoung masih tidak mengerti dia harus mengatakan apa sekarang, sampai akhirnya Jihoon memandangnya malas.

"Ah.. tipikal golongan darah B," Keluh Jihoon. "Ya sudah, aku tahu kau suka padaku lalu kau tahu aku suka padamu. Sudah begitu saja?"

Jinyoung memandang Jihoon bingung. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kita nggak pacaran?"

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya. "Memangnya kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya tanya dong!" Jihoon mulai kesal.

Lelaki itu tertawa kencang. "Iya, iya. Jihoon mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"Nggak! Males, ngga peka," Jihoon mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jinyoung, namun kerahnya ditahan oleh Jinyoung sehingga gadis itu tercekek. "Huk –Yah!"

"Shhh,"

Jinyoung tak pernah tahu bagaimana memperlakukan gadis dengan baik. Harusnya cukup dengan satu jari dibibir Jihoon sudah cukup membungkamnya, namun ia menutup seluruh mulut Jihoon dengan telapak tangannya yang diperban. Semacam adegan penculikan. Jinyoung memang agak-agak kasar tapi Jihoon tetap suka sepertinya.

"Hmph!"

"Aku suka padamu, Park Jihoon," Jinyoung mengecup kening Jihoon yang tertutup poni. "Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Jihoon melepas tangan Jinyoung yang menutupi mulutnya. "Nggak mau! Wlee~"

Gadis mungil itu berlari meninggalkan Jinyoung setelah menjulurkan lidahnya. Langkah kakinya tentu saja kalah dengan langkah kaki milik Jinyoung, sehingga dengan mudah Jinyoung menyusulnya ke lantai dua tempat dimana kelas mereka berada. Jinyoung merangkul Jihoon dan membuat gadis itu berhenti berlari.

"Hah.. jadi.. pacarku.. ya?" Bujuk Jinyoung dengan helaan nafas lelahnya.

"Hah.. capek.." Tiba-tiba jalannya dihadang. Jihoon memandang Jinyoung yang tepat berada dihadapannya, kedua tangan lelaki itu menangkup pipi gembulnya. "Iya, iya. Aku pacarmu, Bae Jinyoung. Mulai sekarang."

Jinyoung tersenyum dari ujung telinga kiri ke ujung telinga kanan.

* * *

 _[Tapi terkadang kenyataan lebih menyenangkan dibanding khayalan.]_

* * *

 **MOONSHINE**

 **-The End-**

* * *

A/N: HOLA!

Siapa yang mikirnya ini Guanhoon? LOL kena deh~

Tadinya iya, mau bikin Guanhoon eh kok tetep ya lebih prefer Guanho dan Winkdeep. Gak kuat mau nistain Baejin terus bikin sad ending. Duh, gak tega aku deq. Ah.. bias-biasku, suka banget triangle love pocaris atau square love pocaris + daehwi. Oh iya ini juga ceritanya terinspirasi dari artikel di pann-choa yang teen stories tentang unrequited love gitu. Meskipun beda-beda dikit ujungnya hehe. Tapi semoga kalian suka! Maaf kalo ada typo!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau baca dan kasih feedback!


End file.
